1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to facsimile terminal equipment and, more particularly, to facsimile terminal equipment which rejects unnecessary communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile terminal equipment can receive image information from unspecified subscribers over public telephone lines. Some conventional facsimile terminal equipment can reject unnecessary communication to cope with prank transmission, one-sided transmission such as direct mail or wrong transmission from unspecified subscribers. In this case, subscribers who constitute a closed-area group are allocated ID numbers and, when image information is received, the ID number is checked to determine whether or not the information is from one of the subscribers in the group. If the ID number is valid, the image information is accepted. If not, the communication is rejected.
However, with the above system, one of advantages of facsimile communication, that an image can be received from any unspecified subscriber, is removed.